


Rip your shirt off with my teeth.

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, Fanart, M/M, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s got a crazy urge to punch Stiles in the face, but since it’s not anywhere near as strong as his urge to throw him down onto one of the lab tables and tear his shirt off with his teeth, so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip your shirt off with my teeth.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seems to me it's chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686052) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> A Happy Valentine's Day Failwolf!friday mini-bang! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [X-posted](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/43270651744/hes-got-a-crazy-urge-to-punch-stiles-in-the)on tumblr


End file.
